


Good Life

by Emilio9999



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Agressive Okumura Eiji, Best friend Shorter Wong, Comedy, Cute Okumura Eiji, Dominant Ash Lynx, Everyone is lives, F/M, Grow-up Akira Ibe, Grow-up Sing Soo-Ling, Happy Ending, Long-Haired Okumura Eiji, M/M, Possessive Ash Lynx, Protective Ash Lynx, Reincarnation, Submissive Okumura Eiji, Supportive Eiji’s little sister, Supportive Griffin Callenreese, Translated from my original works in Vietnamese, except the villians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilio9999/pseuds/Emilio9999
Summary: The story is inspired by the manga.Summary: After 7 years, Eiji still insistently disapproves of Sing's love, but still waits for someone who has passed away, cruelly leaving him alone.  Ash's soul was always watching over him, and could no longer bear to watch the person he loves painfully live in desperate efforts of waiting for him. He selfishly prayed to God, bring his soul to his side, that the two could be together again.  But because of his selfishness, God punished him. He took all the memories about Ash from Eiji's mind, giving them another life in a peaceful country.  Ash was given a chance, but it was also a punishment and revenge.  Because the person he loves, is happy with his family and no longer have memories of him.Will Ash regain his love, when faced with an aggressive Eiji?
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 30
Kudos: 48





	1. Chance

*Sobs

The sound of someone crying.

In an apartment at New York City, USA, a blonde ghost is standing outside of windows, watching a man with long black hair. That person sitting on the bed holding a photo, he was mourning because of his grief.

*Flashback

_BANG_

_Sing pushed Eiji against the wall, his firm arms clutching Eiji’s slim wrists. He was different from his usual gentle expression, yelling:_

_"Ash's dead. Aslan Jade Callenreese is no longer exists !!!! Why don't you just give up, but uselessly find someone who is willing to leave you, leave you all alone in loneliness?"_

_A tear fell from Eiji's cheek, he could not hold back his tears, mumbling:_

_"He promised, he will come with me to Japan, he will join me in a world without guns. Will learn Japanese with me, even wants me to be his wife. Yet, stupid Ash, had chosen death over me, mercilessly leaving me alone ... "_

_Eiji punched Sing hard in the chest, shouting:_

_"Ash is a fool!!!! ‘I want you to be with me for a while, not forever’ my ass!!!! What do you mean by protect me from danger? He only protects my body, but failed to protect my heart!! If he said he wants me to be with him forever, I would definitely agree to do so! Who does he think he is? He is free, but what about me? Farewell from me when I don't even know a damn thing, what about my feelings for him?! Does he even consider me a human? Or think that I don't know pain? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I curse you! Keep becoming a ghost that can never get to heaven! Go to hell! Stupid !!!!!!!!! "_

_Gripping the hem of Sing's shirt, Eiji choked out: "I love you"._

_._

Currently, Eiji is still hugging his small body, anyone who sees it will be pitied for him. He did not know, there was a ghost standing in front of him, he hugged him in his chest, and kissed his hair, all was meaningless, because Eiji could not feel it.

"I regret meeting you, Aslan. In the next life, be a stranger forever. Not one step near me! You stupid ghost!"

True to what Eiji cursed, Ash was unable to die happily, could not go to heaven or hell because of his sins. He regretted, but could not oppose human morality. Can only silently watch Eiji, protect him inwardly, pray and bless him.

But no, until tonight he cannot let Eiji continue his tormented and painful life anymore. His hands left Eiji, left that place, to an infinite place, intertwined fingers and pray to God:

"Please, God! Bring him to my side. I cannot let him live such a life anymore. I regret that day I did not call for help, did not listen to Sing running to his side. Please let me be with him, hug him again. "

He waited a few hours, and a voice echoed in his ear.

"Do you want to start over with that person's side?"

"Yes, my God."

"I will give you a chance. But do not ever assume that you are forgiven. You have committed too many crimes, so I will give you a chance as well as a punishment. You should take it.”

A stream of light was emitted, sending Ash to another world. A peaceful country, a warm city, where he has a full family, loyal friends, and especially, the person he loves most, Eiji Okumura.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How would Ash’s life be after being reincarnated? Let’s go!!!

Vancouver City, Canada.

Just like what God said, Aslan Jade Callenreese was reborn in a peaceful place, where he does not need a gun, and can still lead a happy life. His parents were still alive, pampered and taking care of him from the moment he was born. A kind and devoted brother, always helping him find the person who is engraved in his mind. He also has best bros like Shorter, the neighbor boy Skipper, and another group of gangs. Everything seemed to be born for him perfectly, without a scratch. There was only one figure from his previous life, which he couldn't stop thinking about.

Eiji Okumura.

.

"Ash dear! You have an early morning baseball game with your brother, don't you? Get up quickly! I made breakfast!" His mother softly waken him up.

Ash purred in the blanket. He hated getting up early in the morning, because it has ruined his beautiful dreams, it was only about the love of his life.

Innocent choco-colored doe-eyed, angelic smile, long shiny black hair and transparent glasses. Even though he is an adult, his figure is still as slender as a young girl. The person he vowed to find, whom he has to get married to become a member of the Callenreese family, becoming an ideal couple in front of so many people.

"Oaa ~"

He sat up lazily, got out of bed to change, ate breakfast with his parents, then left. His mind is still only stick about his ideal dream person, ignored the neighbor boy Skipper poking him to wake him up, or his friend Shorter trying to lure him to say what's on his mind.

"You're thinking about 'Eiji', your fantasy person, aren't you?"

"He is real." Still absentmindedly stepping forward and looking up at the sky, Ash's head was still thinking about his loved one. "I still remember that morning, Eiji woke me up with the lovely face of a cute wife, cooked me a fine meal like something from a mother's hand, those big eyes staring at me intently. He was taking care of me like his own husband. Ha ~ how I miss those precious moments. Those slim arms hugged me, rubbing his small body against mine, the height difference made him tiptoe to hug me. He must miss me. His kiss that I robbed from him was also great, I wish I heard those sweet words from that cherry lips again. He even sent me a love letter, that he always remembers me, respects me, his soul belongs to me, and—

"Stop stop stop! What movie did you get that cheesy idea from? Tell me." Shorter circled his ear, tired of hearing that so many times. He feels his ears grew longer because they had to hear the same story over and over a hundred, or even thousand times.

BANG

Ash punched Shorter's head with a grimace. "What movie?! It's my previous life! By the way in that life you were a dead guy!"

"Huh?! So what? I'm your friend now, and you still able to talk like that to your best friend? And that 'Eiji' guy was some kind of femboy or something? Why do you describe him so poetic? You are bi. You like both men and women, and your ideal person was that kind of guy in your dreams? "

"Shut up! He's the greatest angel in the world! Ladies who you think are fairies are not equal to my Eiji!"

"You said that if you see him, you would definitely go and marry him, don't you?"

"Yes! Fortunately Canada accepts same-sex marriage, otherwise I don't know what to do." Ash clicked his tongue and closed his eyes, showing his expression.

"In America, gay marriage is also legal."

"There has guns and bullets like rain, killing people like hell. Community like us still have dozens of people stigmatizing, and you try to avoiding eyes of contempt?"

"Yeah, right. But if only I knew about your previous life, what if I could help?" Shorter put his arm on Ash's shoulder, smiling intimately.

"You shouldn't remember. I just need to see Eiji again."

"Is he beautiful?"

Clenching his fist, Ash glared at Shorter and confirmed. "How many times do I have to tell you in order for you to keep that in mind? Even if his face is not pretty, his heart is still more honest than any beauty. His appearance must be said is extremely kawaii!!!"

"H-What? What is Ka-Kawaa-ii?

"It means 'cute' in Japanese."

"What are you learning Japanese for?"

"The person I love is Japanese ?!"

"The person you love only exists in your brain, right? Hahaha!!!" Resting his head on his hands, Shorter happily chuckled, step forward over Ash.

"Huh! What the hell? Wanna die?"

"I dare you to kill me!" Sticking out his tongue, Shorter challenged Ash, then bumped into someone. "Ah, sorry. Oh, Griffin!"

"Yo, guys! Good timing! The baseball game will get started in 30 minutes. Get ready to change and warm up!"

"Okayy~" Both the boys simultaneously said it.

Skipper who had been ignored the whole time finally spoke. "Hey, Griffin! I heard that your team has a new member, right? Who is it? What's their name? What country are they coming from? Man, woman or other? Beautiful? How old are they?"

Griffin rested his chin on his fingers, trying to recall their appearance to describe. "I'm sure he is Asian, with characteristic of black hair and tanned skin color. Gender is probably male, I don't know because he has long hair. When I asked about his age, I was surprised. I refused to let him in because I thought he was not old enough. 19 years old! With that baby faced I bet everyone would misunderstand him for a 13-15 years old boy. He is somewhat feminine, despite biologically male. "

"Wow, they must be great! I am looking forward to meet them!" Skipper's eyes lit up, jumping in excitement.

Griffin smiled kindly at the boy, then gave Ash and Shorter each a bottle of water. "The game is about to begin, you guys should warm up."

"Ye—

DROPS

Ash stood still, the water bottle falling onto the grass. He attracted the attention of the other three, staring blankly in the direction he looked at.

There he is, the angel of Ash's heart. From the first moment those feet entered the baseball field, Ash was instantly lost his mind.

Long black hair glistened under the warmth of sun's streaks, revealing smooth, soft skin. His face showed a saintly expression, but a little cold and mysterious. Traditional Japanese kimono showcases his beautiful, noble figure like jewelry.

No wonder Ash gasped, he is trembling in joy. Tears poured out, emerald green eyes shining like morning light.

"Oh my god! That's the love of my life! He's real! He must have realized it is me waiting for him! This is fate! Punishment, my ass! God had deceived me! This is the happiest present in my whole 17 years, longed and yearned for him. The pink thread has always held us together. Definitely!"

~Hugs~

"Eiji, I miss you so much!" Without hesitation, Ash pulled the man's waist into his arms and hugged him tightly, his nose inhaling the scent of his soft hair.

Ping pong, ping pong, ping pong.

Shorter, Skipper, Griffin and the others were dumbfounded by his bold actions. Everyone knows automatically hugging others without consent in this country is considered harassment. Yet our Ash is still in a deadly drunk state.

"Oh my~ After so many years, you're still as cute as a bunny. You must still be waiting for me for so long, right? Your long hair was to remind you of me. Don't worry, I'm always—"

"...boy..."

"Eh?"

PUNCH

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, PERVERT!"

His 'angel' screamed, a punch towards his chin made him fall backwards, blood spilled from his mouth as well.

"Eh?" He thought. "Why did you ... Don't you miss me?"

Ash fell to the ground.

"Hey hey, are you okay?" Shorter was confused when the cute black-haired boy knocked his friend out on the grass, hurried go over to help him.

"Wow wow wow, what is it? There is a fight?" The others in the group bunched up, looking curiously at the handsome man in their hearts being punched.

Back to Ash, he felt like he had bite his own tongue. He slowly sat up, looked up at the boy who has always been lost in his dreams.

The angel's face turned fierce, giving Ash a warning glare.

"I don't know who you are, but dare to harass me the first day I join, you sure have the nerve."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! I decided to make Eiji being more aggressive, to revenge Ash because of his stupid decision for not getting help at the last episode.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess next character;))

"Fighting! Fighting!"

"Go go go! Beat him!"

"Hooray!"

The cheers grew louder because Ash's turn was almost up. The ladies and the boys continued to cheer up, in stark contrast to Ash's mood.

Shorter laughs sarcastically, patting the shoulder of the petrified man after that legendary punch.

"Haha! Is that the 'angel' guy you told me about? Look at his face! Quite innocent. But why did he give you a punch just because of that hug?"

Ash is paying no mind to answer. He ruffled his golden head, then squeezed his face.

"How could it be like that? Did he forget about me? Or is he angry that I didn't found him sooner? The Eiji I know could not be so fierce? Definitely a dream! It's a dream! I have to punch myself until I wake up! "

While Ash could only punch himself to bruise himself, Shorter whistled to let him go on his own, the others watched the blonde hotboy with all sorts of expressions. Far away, the person who "gave" Ash the punch had changed into a uniform, was practicing swinging the bat, only glanced slightly at Ash, let words out of his mouth:

"Such weirdo!"

.

After the match, by a certain miracle, Ash won. However, there was only one thought in his brain, whether God was teasing him, when Eiji insisted on ignoring him after trying to approach him. He wondered if he was really Eiji.

It was almost noon now, Ash was about to invite Eiji to eat, when he suddenly stopped when he saw a large man, around 20 years old, standing next to Eiji, wiping his sweat with a towel.

"Eiji, you must be tired. Let's go find a resting place soon."

"Yes."

Ash was a bit surprised, then a sudden jealousy came, as the man lightly touched Eiji's cheek. Not too romantic of a scene, but in Ash's eyes it was like they were flirting with each other. 

A vein popped up in his forehead, and Ash went furious with his eyes full of murderous intent, completely inaudible to Shorter. "Hey! Where are you running?!"

Happily in love, Eiji was startled when his shoulders were pulled away from the man. He looked up to see who dared to messing around, then shivered slightly as rage was shining behind those emerald green eyes.

"Who are you? How dare you touch Eiji?"

The other man raised his eyebrows, then raised his lips as if this was normal.

"Wow ~ Another fanboy came to harass you, Eiji? Can you tell me who he is? Before I beat him up."

"Stalker."

"Eh?"

Eiji jerked Ash's hand away, brushed off his shoulders, then gave Ash a scornful glare. "When he first met me, he already knew my name, he must be a stalker."

Crack crack

The other man cracked his knuckles, defiantly looking at the person opposite him. "Need me to get rid of this pervert right away? Honey~"

"No need—

"Eiji. What is he to you?" Ash spoke out warily.

"Not related to you."

"Yes, Eiji. You may not remember, but the two of us used to love each other."

"H-What ?! What nonsense are you talking about?" Eiji blushed slightly, puzzled by Ash's words.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK LIKE THAT TO MY DEAREST EIJI?!" The man went mad, swinging his hand to punch Ash in the face.

He blocked the other man's punch easily, asked calmly. "What's your name?"

"Huh? If you asked me, let me introduce myself. Sing Soo-Ling, fiance of Eiji Okumura."

"Huh?!"

Distracted by the other's words, Ash was kicked straight right to his temple by the Sing named man.

Falling straight to the damp ground, Ash was shocked after hearing the name.

"Sing Soo-Ling. Lao Yuen-Tai's cousin. Is it him? No way! After so many years, he has become taller than me, his voice is also went deeper. And what ?! Fiance of Eiji? "

Looking up at the person who was once a head smaller than him, Ash was so shocked he couldn't believe it. Looking at the opposite person without blinking, then as a result, he reached out his neck and shouted: "HUH!? You are ... Sing Soo-Ling? What is the meaning of this? Wh-You-Do you love Eiji too???? "

Eiji was surprised when Ash knowns about Sing, he couldn't help but asked. "You even know him? How long have you been stalking us?"

Sing did not let Ash answer, just leaned his ear lightly at Ash. "I'm not a 14-year-old kid who's bullied by you all the time, Ash Lynx. This time I won't let Eiji suffer because of you again. Want to steal him? Just try to go for it."

Turning on his heels to leave Ash, Sing walked over and lifted Eiji in a bridal style, making him so shy that he became too embarrassed. "H-Hey! What are you doing? Everyone is watching!! Put me down!!"

"It's boring to be here. I'll take you home and 'serve' you."Emphasizing the word "serve", Sing winked over to where Ash was sitting on the ground, stuttering.

As expected how things were supposed to be, Ash, with a twisted expression, scary to see, roared: "YOU BASTARD! COME BACK HERE! GIVE EIJI BACK TO MEEEEE!!!!!! "

All of that afternoon, poor Eiji had to watch two muscular boys fight badly, bruises and blood all over their bodies. Shorter and Griffin had to try hard to stop the two of them. The match was canceled, Ash and Sing were punished for 100 laps of running, Eiji just had to waited until both of them are done. 

.

"AGH! That hurts!" Sing winced slightly as Eiji soaked cotton in his wound. After being taken home, Sing nagged and asked Eiji to heal his wounds like a child. Eiji himself only laughed, satisfy his wish. 

"Why are you pretending like you are older than me? Fighting him like that, you are like a child. It's fine though, you should act up to your age. You're just 18 years old."

"I just want everyone to know you belong to me. Don't think I don't know the fact that he was forcefully hugged you. The other fangirls told me about it." Closing one eye at Eiji, Sing reluctantly confessed everything.

"We're not married yet." Eiji chuckled, he seemed quite amused with Sing's childishness.

"One day when I finally have you in my arms, that guy will have to stop thinking about you. Pfft!" Puffing up his face, Sing closed both his eyes, pouting at Eiji as with his mother.

Suddenly Eiji's small hands turned Sing's face directly to him, his face get so close to him that it was only inches away.

"Ei...ji." Thinking he was about to be kissed, Sing immediately closed his eyes, lips opened.

1

2

3

Still not feeling Eiji's lips. But their foreheads met.

"See. You're almost going to have a fever because you took off your shirt and fought with Callenreese-kun. Let me cover the towel with cool water for you."

Sing's toned arm curled around Eiji's waist, Sing rubbed in his chest, pouting. "No way~ I thought you were going to kiss me?~"

"I'm not ready yet."

"If you keep stay like this, on the wedding night, how will you behave?"

BONK

Eiji punched Sing's head hard, hands on his hips and scolded him. "If you don't stop now, I'll cancel the marriage!"

"Don't! I'm just kidding! Wait for me! Eijiiii~~~!!!"

Meanwhile, at the house of Callenreese, a wounded golden head full of focus on reading on a book that said "1000 ways to win a person's heart".

"I will definitely make you belong to me again. Just you wait, Eiji Okumura."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash is starting his journey~

_In a dreamlike setting scene, two boys, one blonde and one black hair, were standing opposite of each other. The boy with long black hair was smiling gently, and said with a voice sounds like a fanciful violin:_

_"Ash Lynx-sama, you finally looked at me in the eyes."_

_"Eiji, I ..."_

_"Ash-sama. Please remember, that even if you leave me behind to the horizon of the earth, I will never cease to love you."_

_Ash was deeply touched, to the point he shed tears, his eyes are wet. "Eiji, do you mean what you said? Even though I won't come back, will you still wait for me forever?"_

_"Yes, because Ash-sama, is someone I was born to love and protect for."_

_"Hic ...!"_

_"Even if Ash never thought of me more than a friend, or hated me, or forever crossed to the horizon of another world, I would still love and wait for Ash. I_ _believe that no matter how far away, our souls will still come to look for each other. Even if we cannot meet again in this life, in this world, at this time, I still believe in fate. We, in another place, another time, another beautiful world, we will still be able to meet again, and live happily together."_

_Ash couldn't contain his emotions, he lunged at Eiji, embracing that slender body with affection, pouring out vows that stuck him in his heart._

_"Yes. In another place, another life, another time period, whoever you are, or you have become a completely different individual, I will still definitely find you, love you more, protect you, and be with you for the rest of my life."_

_"Boy..."_

_"Hmm? What's wrong, dear Eiji?"_

_PUNCH_

_"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, PERVERT!"_

_What? What? WHAT??!!!!!!_

_"Impossible! Impossible! Impossible!" Ash thought wildly in his mind, only to see the blood gushing out from his mouth before his eyes. “My Eiji, it can't be—_

RING RING

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Ash immediately woke up through the alarm, his hands fluttering in the air, cold sweat dripping wet.

Rustle

The sound of curtains being pulled echoed in the room, fresh sunlight streaming in through the windows. Griffin's eyes widened, surprised at his younger brother's scream.

“Whoa~ You startled me! Normally, it takes more than 10 times for me to wake you up before you go to the bathroom. Why did you wake up all of a sudden today before I could complain?”

Ash with eyes wide open like a Japanese female ghost, he furiously got up from the blanket, grabbed Griffin's collar, and yelled at him. “Can you see that, Griffin ?! Eiji! Eiji said he loved me, then he punched me in the face again!!!! Why so? When did my Eiji become so violent!!!!” His tears looks pitiful but also quite humorous, Ash was flustered after his nightmare.

Griffin laughs, patting his brother's head.

“Wasn't that from yesterday? It's already happened, how can you change it? "

AH!

Ash was stunned for a moment, then turned away, facing the corner of the bed with autism. “Oh yeah... my 'Eiji' is gone. He doesn't recognize me anymore... Geez~ "

“Come on, don't you be so moody, Aslan? Every difficult thing has a solution. So, that Eiji boy, is he really the one you have been looking for all along? "

Ash suddenly stood up, clutching his hands in a determined manner. "Right!"

"Whoa ~"

Here we go. A braggy spill from our Ash.

“Eiji is as beautiful as the goddesses of the Greek era, gentle like the wife of God, his aura that makes anyone kneel and adore him. Even the ferocious mafia boss of the most dangerous gang that even more scary than a tiger, if he standing in front of Eiji, he is just a domestic cat at home. Eiji also has an honest heart, a strong temperament, and his personality is unmatched. His name is also... Bla bla bla ...

Griffin is sorrowful with an expression that could not be more done. All morning without his parents at home, he had to devote himself to make breakfast for his ruffian and grumbled brother. Not only is he not grateful, but only knows how to be disgraceful about his beloved Eiji, and does not care or pity for his big brother's ear.

“Aslan. You can blabber about him for as long as you want, just after you got home from school.”

“Holy crap! I'm going to be late for school! Bye Griffin!" Ash hurriedly picked up his bag and ran out of the house at breakneck speed. Griffin just laughs, then he cleans the dishes to get ready for work.

Ash breathed as he ran, then suddenly he stopped, shouting: "OH NO! I forgot to kiss ‘Ei-chan’!”

‘Ei-chan’ that he said is a picture of Eiji that he drew, always kept near the door. Ash has a habit that every morning before going to school, he will kiss 'Ei-chan' goodbye.

He scratched his head, growled in his throat, cursing the time silently. With a long sigh, he continued walking, thinking:“Oh well~ When Eiji's heart belongs to me, I can kiss him any time. Good morning kiss, afternoon kiss, good night kiss, and—

His thoughts were interrupted by a figure he had been dreaming of, walking in front of him. Ash cried with joy, rushed over and shouted: "EIJIIII !!!!"

BANG

At the same time, he caught another person walking beside Eiji, and the electric pole in front of him gave him a hurtful bang. He slumped down the electric pole, then stood up aggressively, straightening his hand pointing at the figure's face that made him mad. "Tall bastard, get away from Eiji!"

Eiji turned around in surprise, at the same time Sing did the same thing, scolding the blond: "What did you say, blondie?"

“I told you to stay away from Eiji! Deaf? You pig!"

"HUH!!"

Here it is. The killing intent radiating from both sides began to rise. Eiji shivered nervously, he did not expect to encounter that terrible "stalker", once again trying to mess with Sing. He gulped and braced himself, stretching his arms in front of Sing, loudly said: “If you dare to harm Sing again, I will not hold back. If you have a problem, fight me!"

Ash was indignant, his shoulders shaking. Rushing to step in front of Eiji, his hands clasped his shoulders, he shouted: "Why is that Eiji?! You already have me but also hang out with this piece of crap??!! I beg you, don't play this joke with me anymore! It’s not fun at all!”

"W-What are you talking about?"

“Hey! Don't touch my Eiji with that filthy hand! Get out of the way!" Sing jerked Ash's hand away, pulling Eiji back behind him.

"Tch!"

The two boys are about to fight again. After the incident that day, Ash did not dare to touch Sing in front of Eiji, but still showed hostility towards him. Sing is confident because Eiji defends him, so he doesn't care whether he has to fight in the middle of the road or not. Eiji could not be more obvious, he was very contradictory by the strange behavior of the boy named Ash Lynx. He doesn’t understand why Ash always acted like he knew him before. If it was true that the two did meet, then he swears he has never met Ash before. If so, he will definitely not forget someone with an eye-catching appearance like Ash.

"Chotto, what are you doing, onii-chan?"

The figures of two girls arrived, one big one small. Eiji heard a familiar voice, he turned back, suddenly said: "Eimi! Akira! "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you guys know who this Eimi is? Guess what happens next? ;)) It will be one hella ride of hilarious moments!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s meet our new character!!!

"Eimi! Akira!" Eiji is suprised, he never predicted the presence of his sister and Akira-Ibe's niece.

"I thought you went to your university, onii-chan. And who is he? Your new friend?" Eimi smiled innocently, with a quite fondly yet curious expression about the blonde she considered 'handsome'.

"Oh no, he is ... Well, you better not pay him in mind!" Eiji whispered to Eimi. He didn't want his little sister to get involved with Ash, even though he bet he is gay.

On the other hand, Ash was taken aback when he first saw Eimi. His heart flutters a little, as she looks like a genderbend version of Eiji. Her physique is smaller than Eiji, but her black hair is cut short like a tomboy, quite similar to Eiji's old hairstyle, and it is attached with a bunny hair clip. Big round eyes, white skin with a warm smile. If anyone said this is Eiji after being reincarnated as a girl, Ash would surely believe it.

Eimi creeped out slightly when she saw Ash's dazed gaze. She hurriedly turned away, continuing her conversation."Oh yeah, onii-chan. Can Akira-chan stay at our house today? Ibe-san is busy with works at America now, and it probably won't be finished until next month." Holding Akira's hand, Eimi winked and smiled at her.

"Of course she can!"

_"Are they talking about Ibe-san? Is he in this life too? Is he-she a girl? Does Ibe-san have a niece?"_ Ash looked curiously at Akira.

The Okumura siblings were communicating in Japanese, and he understood almost everything. Ash learned Japanese thanks to his endless love for Eiji, so now it's fine if someone want to have him sing in Japanese. Ash was glad that he was finally able to get closer to Eiji, spending a year studying the language of his loved one.

"Yo, Ash! What's the fun? Who are those girls?"

Shorter came out of nowhere and threw himself around Ash's shoulders, whistling when he saw what happened. He seems to be curious about the girl whose appearance resembles Eiji."Who's that? She looks hella cute! Introduce her to me!"

Ash pushed Shorter away, grumbling and replied, "Shut up! I didn't even speak a word to her! I only know her name."

"Haha, is that so? Can I flirt with her?"

"Screw you!"

Shorter gleefully walked over to Eimi, stretched out his hand and smiled amiably. "Hello cute girl! My name is Shorter Wong, friend of the lovesick guy at the back."

Eimi was silent for a while, feeling that he wasn't a bad guy, smiling politely, shaking hands with him, reply: "Hi. I'm Eimi Okumura, my brother's sister. Are you his friend?"

"No no. I only knew him yesterday. Your brother is quite majestic!" Finished his sentence, Shorter winked at her, as if referring her to something interesting.

"No way! Onii-chan, what did you do?" Eimi pursed her mouth, she was really curious about the relationship between Eiji and the two.

Eiji didn't want his sister to know about yesterday's embarrassment, he grabbed her wrist."Don't you ask! Hurry up and go to school!"

"That's my lines, onii-chan! We just transferred here, you have to enroll in university today. This is the way to my school."

"Oh, isn't it coincidental? So we're on the same way, Eimi-chan~."Shorter added with excitement.

"I-I have a meeting for admission this afternoon. I'm free this morning, so I want to visit your school. In short, hurry up! Akira-chan too!"Eiji insisted on separating Eimi from Ash and Shorter, pushing her and Akira's back forward.

Sing looked at the trio, then turned to Ash, throwing a line: "Looks like you went to the same school as Eimi. Let me tell you. If you dare touch my future sister-in-law, you will have to spend money on braces."

"My heart is only for Eiji." Despite the tremors at Eimi's aura, Ash only have one person in his heart.

"You'll have to take that back someday." After finishing his sentence, Sing turned on his heel and followed Eiji.

Shorter scratched his cheek and nudged Ash. "Hey! Are you messing with them again?"

"If you are in love with someone and you see that person dating someone else, won't you be angry?"

"I am not a lovesick like you. I'm the type who wants to flirt with many people, so even if the person I like loves someone else, that's their right. But I was surprised! You're the hottest guy in the group, girls after you like leeches, even men like you, but you just insist on marrying someone who doesn't even know who you are. Did he save your life in his previous life?"

Ash glanced away, he didn't want to remember the time Eiji was shot, and then he himself mercilessly left him alone. "It's more than that. Not only my life, but my soul. He's the man I swear in this life I must have."

He stroked his forehead, his eyes contemplative as if the burden was growing. "No matter how many lives I have, I will still only love him. There have been many times I want to let go, so that Eiji can have his own happiness. But this time, I want to be selfish once,in return for the love he had for me. "

Shorter was silent as if he understood. He took a breath, then—

"GAH!"Ash was kicked in the stomach by the bastard friend, he grimaced and hugged his stomach as if he was about to vomit, sweeping his eyes to scream at Shorter. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, BALD HEAD!"

"This side of you will freak out the girls. I'm keeping your coolness." Taking a quick step forward, Shorter leisurely as if nothing happened.

"Don't play dumb games! Get your ass here and help me up!"

.

"Damn! This class is boring~ Let's skip school tomorrow, boss" Bones turned to Ash's desk, complaining of sorts.

"Hell no! I have a Japanese lesson tomorrow. If I skip, how would I review for the exams?" Ash put his notebook in his bag and got up from the desk.

"Why are you trying so hard? We thought you were just good at fighting?"

"For someone I like."

"Oh my~ You kept saying it over and over again... Oh yeah! Today there is a transfer student, who is a Japanese! I hear everyone gossiping that she's cute! She's only about 15 years old. "

"Japanese?"

"That's right! Her name is Eimi!"

Ash was surprised, almost tendon up asking Bones: "Eimi Okumura?!"

"Wow ~ Boss even know her last name? How lucky~ If only we were as hot as you, then we would have gotten to know more pretty ladies."

"Where is she?"

"I'm sure she's upstair."

Without looking at Bones twice, Ash dashed out of the classroom.

On Eimi's side, she was saying goodbye to her new friend, when suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder."Excuse me."

Eimi looked up to see the blonde hybrid American calling her. She pushed aside her locks, politely asked: "Do you need something?"

"Eij- Where is your brother?"

"Big Brother? He must be with Sing right now? Are you his friend?"

"No, I ... Anyway, are you free? Can we sit on the bench at the back of the school to talk?"

"Uh... yeah..." Eimi blushed a little, because she was fond of a charming guy like Ash asked her to chat.

.

On the way to the back of the school, Ash got a chance to take a close look at every aspect of Eimi's face. Eyes, mouth, hair, manners, she is like miniature version of Eiji. Remember that in his previous life, Eiji said that his sister was not cute at all. Now he had a chance to witness her, admitting that she was even cuter than Eiji. Ash really wanted to know more about their close relationship, and also wanted to ask Eimi about Eiji.

"Eimi. Your brother, when did he date Sing?"Ash didn't expect this to be the first question he asked. But it couldn't be help. Whenever he thought of Eiji getting intimate with Sing, he just wanted to vent his anger out on anything. For example, smash all the windows, pull off Shorter's hair, use Bones as a sandbag, or stab Sing with a knife. Maybe he's about to become a Yandere.

"I am very clear about that! My brother was shy with girls, he is also very feminine. Cooking, cleaning, sewing, etc, he can do all the housework. If he was born a girl, most if not all men would be happy to marry him. He doesn't care or wants to date anyone, my family thinks he's not straight, so they told him to choose who he likes, but he refused. But 2 years ago, Sing confessed to him in front of our family, he accepted immediately. What a flip! Don't you think it is weird? "

Gripping Eimi's shoulders tightly, Ash was inhibited, shouted at her. "So does Eiji love that damn guy?!"

Eimi was flinched by his huge body bumping into her, and his rough fingers pressed against her shirt that makes her hurts. But at this close range, she was able to take a closer look at Ash's beauty. Indeed he was as pretty as an emerald, shimmering like a creature that God cherished. If someone said that she hadn't wavered in front of him, it would be a lie.

"You love my big brother, is that why you asked me that?"

Ash fell into a motionless state, eyes unable to leave Eimi's, because she looked too similar to Eiji from back in the day. Especially her eyes, they were full of innocence like the first time he met him. He imagined, imagining that the person before him was Eiji Okumura. Holding onto those slender shoulders, he began to lose himself in thought, his eyes still on the beautiful brown irises.

The person he loves. He couldn't give up any day to think about him. He owes him too much. Eiji didn't stop waiting for him, yet he couldn't give himself a chance to lived on. He regretted having closed his heart, didn't give Eiji the opportunity to speak up. During 17 years of living in this life, he constantly thanked God for giving him another chance redo everything over again.He misses him, misses Eiji Okumura. Miss the warmth when he soothed his heart. Miss his considerate voice and caring scolds. The black hair he longed to touch, gently rubbbing those cheeks, take that body into his arms and lovingly protect it.

Now everything is vaguely in front of his eyes. He was lost in a realm where only he and Eiji exists. Once again, he wants to feel his love.

Now he was known about the punishment God had told him. Eiji has forgotten him, no longer recognizing the man who made him suffer. He deserves this punishment, to never forget the pains he has caused him.

But he absolutely won't let go of his hand again. He will hold his hand tightly, together with him discover all the emotions and happiness of love. Even if he is madly in love, breaking all the boundaries of morality, he will still aspire to be by his side. He will not let anyone stop, or cut off the red thread of fate between him and Eiji.

"Will you go out with me?" Without even realizing it, Ash blurted out those words.

"Eh?" Eimi couldn't believe what Ash said, her eyes widening in astonishment. She never expected that he would confess to her in the first day of encounter.

"Ah!" _That's it._ Ash awoke, regained his sanity, now realizing he had been deceived by the confusion between illusion and reality. He couldn't believe that he mistook Eiji for Eimi, and HAD confessed to the wrong person.

"NO NO!!!! I didn't mean...! Sorry! Actually...!"Swung his arms and legs, Ash tried to make excuses for the accident 'confession'.

The girl sitting in front of him watched various expressions displayed from Ash. Feeling him amusing, she laughed, replied softly: "Okay. I will date you."

_Huh?! Huh?! HUH?! WHAT THE FRICK?!!!!!!!!!!_

"Ah! I have work to go! See you tomorrow! We'll go on a date together later on, senpai!~" Waving at him, Eimi happily ran back home.

Ash was left alone, speechless at what had just happened so quickly, too suddenly for him.

"No way no way no way! WHAT IS GOING ON??!! MY LORDDDDD!!!!????"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops! Ash screwed up~ Ready to go? Btw sorry for my poor English.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash (accidentally) asked Eimi out!!! What happens next???!!

"WHAT??!! That trash confessed and wants you to date him?!" Sing's voice was so loud that the neighbors in their apartment could hear it.

Not only did Eimi wasn't affected by it at all, she also just stretched her arms and smiled casually at him. "This is not the first time I have been confessed by a guy. It's just... he looks so interesting, so I accepted to see where things go."

"I CAN'T ALLOW THAT!"

"Why not?"

"Do you know what kind of person he is? What else do you know besides his face and name?"

Eimi just sat on his bed softly, replied: "I know it's a bit sudden, but I'm just trying to check him out. I don't know, but I have a gut feeling that I should."

"Haizz... If your brother knowns, he would definitely find and kill that guy." Sing held his forehead with a tiring face, complained.

"That's right! Onii-chan also told me to stay away from him. What did Ash do? He looks quite charming, how could he cause anything bad?"

Suddenly a thought flashed through Sing's mind. He thought, if Eimi knew about Ash's true face, she might help Eiji separate away from him.

This time Sing wants to risk the game once. Tell Eimi what the hell was going on in Ash's mind, and then maybe she will automatically stay away from him after that. Sing told himself that this is also for protect Eimi, and also to teach Ash a lesson for being a two-timer.

"Listen, Eimi! He's not a good guy. He's not even faithful to his half-hearted love. Actually, the person he loves is ..."

.

Shorter held on his hips as if he was going to interrogate, stared blankly at his friend, Ash. He was resting his head on the table as if his life was about to end.

"Hey Ash. I didn't come to your class to see your pathetic appearance. What's the matter? Spit it out!"

"What should I do, Shorter?"

"About what?"

Unable to bear the pressure, Ash stood up and slammed his hand on the table, cried: "I ACCIDENTALLY ASKED EIJI'S SISTER OUT!!!!!"

"WHAT?!!!!!" Shorter shouted back.

Their classmates began to turn their attentions to the two best friends. They looked over with all kinds of curious, surprised, and questioning eyes.

"Be hush! I told you to come here because I have a favor to ask!" Ash whispered to Shorter.

"I didn't expect you to be that kind of bullcrap, man. There wasn't a day when I didn't hear you mention Eiji this, Eiji that, and today you told me you asked Eimi-chan out??"

"No! It's me mistaking Eimi for Eiji! The one I love is Eiji and only Eiji! No third person between us! What I want to ask you is how to turn down a person after confessing to that person mistakenly. You know romance well, give me a hand!"

Shorter crossed his arms, pouting. "I absolutely have no idea even if you ask me. I have never heard of anything as laughable as your problem. You must lose your mind to mistake Eimi for Eiji. Are they that alike??"

"Well, whenever I get close to Eimi, I feel like I'm talking to the female version of Eiji. Her personality is as gentle as Eiji."

"There's really nothing left to say to you! You even took an upper hand. I was going to court Eimi-chan, but she seems like she likes you. What do you want me to do now, dude?"

"I'm sorry, okay~ Please help me reject her! If this keeps up, she will misunderstand!" Ash clenched his hands tightly, pleading helplessly to Shorter.

"Haizz...All right. Let me go find her and talk."

"Thank you!!!"

.

After school, Ash carried his bag with an exhausting expression. His genius brain was preserved, so no matter how little he studied, he still ranked first. The only thing give him a headache is stuffs about Eiji.

"Ash-senpai!" A sweet voice rang from behind Ash. He turned his back, then instantly snapped when he saw Eimi.

"O-Oh, Eimi? H-How are you?" His voice trembled like a broken robot, reluctantly showing an ugly smile.

Eimi closed her eyes and pampered her cheeks, her face flushed, speaking in a heart melting voice. "I haven't seen you since this morning, I missed you to death! Somehow I just met you yesterday, but my heart fluttered just by seeing you again~"

"Er-Well... Actually..."

"Oh right! Let's go to Stanley Park tomorrow! I am already your girlfriend, we must go on a date!"

"HUH?! Ah, no... I mean—

"Let's mark it! Tomorrow 5pm. I will wait for you!" Having said that, Eimi ran in the other direction with anticipation.

"Wait, Eimi! I haven't finished talking yet!" Too late. No matter how loud Ash spoke up, she was gone.

How great...

.

The next day has come. Ash went to Stanley Park in a thin white tank top, an elbow-twisted sky blue jacket and ripped jeans. But contrary to his dusty appearance, on the other hand, his emotion is...

"AGHHHHHH!!!! What should I do now????" Ash squeezed his face and scratched his head, running around the grass in a twisted state because of the ridiculous situation. He really doesn't know what to do.

"Ash?" The voice from behind him reached his ears, made him awaken from his thoughts.

Turning his head, Ash was almost suffocated by the shiny aura from the other person. OH MY GODDDD!!!!

What is this? Eiji's loli version? Her short hair is beautifully groomed. Baby face with bright round eyes, sweet smile and cheeks blushing plump. Slim body is embraced by a pink barbie dress, white long socks, doll shoes and red purse. This is definitely the ideal model of a person.

"E-Eiji!" Ash raised his hands to reach out to the person in front of him. His expression was full of joy that looked excruciating.

"Um, sorry Ash, but I am Eimi, your girlfriend." She tilted her head in confusion, dumbfounded at his odd behavior.

"Ah..." Ash's blissful feelings of happiness instantly fell. He forgot that this is Eimi, Eiji's sister, not his love.

Eimi chuckled, happily snaked her arm around his. "Where are we going now?"

Unable to drop his lying bomb right away at Eimi's cute figure, Ash sighed inside, pointing to one place. "Let's go to that restaurant. I'll treat you. We can talk to each other at the same time."

"Yes!"

.

The two took their seats, Ash sat next to Eimi in front of the counter. He ordered a coffee, and she chose orange juice and strawberry cake. He looked at her nervously, swallowing his saliva.

_"Be strong, Ash!"_

But before that...

"Eimi. Your brother, did he ever tell you about something mysteriously?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for example, a memory of someone he loves, or some dream about America..."

Eimi raised her eyebrows, her expression changed. She lifted her chin up, looked thoughtful, then let out a word: "No!"

"Ah... is that so..." Ash was disappointed. He expected Eiji to have the memories of that life. Maybe he was selfish to want Eiji remember his traumatic past, but since he loved him and Eiji loved him too—

"But I do remember well, Ash-sama." Eimi leaned her hand on the table, showing a hidden smile at him.

"Eh?"

Eimi paused for a few seconds, then reached for Ash's hand and held it gently. Her face close to him just a few inches away, she chuckled: "You can't even realize why I agreed to date you?"

"I..."

"Seriously~ Ash-sama is too insensitive. I can't believe you just forget about me like that. That day I regretted not holding you back, but I'm sure..." She paused halfway, her hand leaning on Ash's shoulders, her head resting on his chest. "... that you truly loved me, _your Eiji_."

After hearing every word that escaped her lips, Ash was stunned. _"What?! What did she say?!"_

Seeing his reaction, Eimi continued. "I am the one you loved the most, your former Eiji Okumura. My heart, was always belongs to you."

With that alone, Ash was dumbfounded. He wondered if he was dreaming.

That guy with long hair isn't Eiji? So does that mean he's just another complete stranger? Is that why he reacted so fiercely to Ash's actions? So that means... EIMI IS EIJI???? Is that why he was shaken by her? Eiji which he thought was Eiji, is just a clone resembling Eiji?

"I was so heartbroken after you left me, Aslan. I missed you, dreamed about you, longed for you and cried because of you. But here you are within my reach, Ash. I was so happy, because God finally give you back to me."

"..."

Reaching up and stroking the side of his cheek, she whispered: "Haven't you been looking for me all along, Ash? You must be surprised to see me in this form. Even after reborn as a girl, my heart is always yours. The strong, cruel, cold and beautiful man had killed so many people, all to protect me. So even if you become a dead person, I will always love you with all my heart."

Responding to her words, it was only Ash's silence.

"I thought if I became a girl, then you would never have the thoughts of leaving me again. Please forget the past, and look directly at who I am now. How can you leave me alone, a girl who has become this weak because of you, isn't that right, Aslan?

Gently rubbing his golden hair, Eimi gently brought her face closer. He could feel her breath, their lips coming together.

"Ei... ji..." For a moment, he blurted out the name of the person he loved the most.

SPLAT

Closing his eyes abruptly as he felt some liquid be thrown right into his face, Ash was bewildered in a daze. Raised his head, Eimi's angry face caught Ash's eyes. In her hand was the empty cup of orange juice that held only a few drops.

_"What is this about? Isn't she the one—_

"Hah! Just like what Sing said, you are the jerk who dared to molest my brother. It seems that your position as the 'best student' is just a cover for your malfunctioning brain. You are indeed the one who is psychologically disturbed, confused by illusions and reality."

"N-No! What are you saying, I don't understand! That—

Tired of playing the 'lover' role in front of him, Eimi shouted: "Sing and your best friend had told me all what is going on in your brain! My brother was being harassed by you, and now you are trying to fool me?!"

Ash shivered at her angry expression, he stood up wanting to explain. "You misunderstood! Eiji really is—

"Don't mention my brother's name! I forbid you to confront him again! Hah! Besides that beautiful face of yours, your brain wasted it! Big brother already has Sing, and I will protect his happiness!" Took a deep breath, she stomped her feet on the floor, shouted: "I WILL NEVER GIVE HIM TO THE LIKES OF YOU! We break up!"

After letting out her anger, Eimi scowled and walked out of the restaurant with her bag.

Staring at his hands, Ash pondered for a moment, then he slammed his head on the table, caused the waitresses there to look at him with all kinds of eyes.

"What did that bastard say to her?~"

.

Eimi was enraged on the way home, constantly cursing Ash.

"That two-timing scumbag! He dared to almost steal my first kiss!"

"Isn't it because you deliberately seduced my friend?" A male voice sounded mockingly. Eimi froze for a moment, then panicked when a rough hand grabbed her shoulder, pressed her against a tree.

The girl helplessly looked at the opponent who placed his arms beside her head, her lips trembled: "S-Shorter... Wong."

The Chinese man with purple mohawk head smirked at her, used a dangerously husky voice, made a menacing look. "After tossing the glass of juice you drank on my friend's face, you don't seem to be satisfied by it, don't you?"

"So what? Aren't you the one who told me that mad man's story?" Gathered up courage to resist, Eimi fought her trembling voice.

"Your face is too thick, isn't it? I told you about it in order for you to understand Ash, **not** to let you insult him."

"Wait! Since when have you been following us? "

"Do you think I will leave Ash alone to outsiders like you?"

THUD

Knocked a punch right next to Eimi's head, dented the tree trunk. His sharp gaze hidden behind the sunglasses flashed, Shorter dropped a message: "Dare to insult my best friend again, you will get a smack from me!"

Grabbed Shorter's collar and pulled him closer to her, Eimi smirked and replied sarcastically: "You protect your friend. I protect my brother. Are we even?"

Shorter blinked at her courage, his lips letting out a defiant smile.

"Alright, let's dance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone ship Shorter x Eimi?😎😎😎😎


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready for some AshEiji moment?

The next morning, Okumura's family welcomed a new day as usual. The only difference is...

Eiji hummed while shaking the blanket to dry it under the sun. He felt peaceful the most when he wakes up so early to prepare breakfast, clean the house and do laundry for Sing and Eimi. Everything he did was perfect, could say it was his preparation for the arranged marriage.

_A perfect housewife._

"Onii-chan, good morning. What is for breakfast today?"

"Hihi. Good morning, Eimi. Today we are going to eat salmon, rolled eggs and— HUH?! What's with that, Eimi!!!??" While folding the blanket neatly, Eiji happily said. Until he turned to look at his sister's 'new image'.

Eimi Okumura, with heavy makeup on and long black hair that reaches the bottom of her back. A dark red knee-length jacket, a white shirt and a plaid miniskirt. She now looks quite 'sexy' and somewhat overly elaborate.

"W-Why are you dressed like that? And what's with that wig???" Eiji couldn't help but stunned at her style of dressing. He quickly gathered the blanket neatly in his arms and ran to stand in front of her.

"It is because the two of us looks too similar. I put this on to prevent that scum from mistaking me for you." Eimi tossed her long black hair, stroking them smoothly.

"You mean... Callenreese-kun?"

"Right!" Eimi nodded firmly.

"I don't remember you have a wig like that."

"I bought it yesterday! Looks soft and shiny, right?~" Eimi playfully winked at him.

Giving up with his sister's deadly adorable smile, Eiji raised his hand in surrender. "Alright alright. You can do whatever you want. By the way what Sing said is true? Did you break up with Callenreese-kun on your first date?"

"Isn't onii-chan the one telling me to stay away from him? I dumped him to revenge for you~" Eimi smiled innocently, stretching her arms and comfortably sit on the chair.

"Haizz... Don't overdo it! I'm not responsible if you're exposed." He gently placed the bowl of miso soup in front of her.

"Yes~"

_"This girl! Not cute at all."_ Eiji thought.

.

"Wah~ What is going on Eimi?! That hairstyle suits you so well~"

"You're so cute! Wanna be my girlfriend?"

"I think you should have long hair. You look like a Barbie doll!!!"

Compliments were given to Eimi when she went to school with her new look. Eimi was a little flustered, confused and puzzled by the passionate eyes staring at her. Maybe Eimi was able to get a little bit of her brother's feelings every time he was being watched.

A classmate nudged the flirting boy with Eimi, reminding him: "Take a step back, man! Yesterday I saw Eimi and Ash go out on a date. She is the girlfriend of the most popular man in school. Are you serious think that you have a chance with Eimi?"

"Wow~ What a pity! Is that true, Eimi?"

In her inner, Eimi just wanted to scream: _"Even if I die, I would never want to be the girlfriend of that pervert!!!"._ But instead of doing so, she just took a deep breath, smiled gently, stroked the long hair.

"Oh no. You misunderstood. I'm no longer Ash's girlfriend. He invited me out on a date, and I thought I liked him too. But I realized I love someone else. Someome like Ash doesn't suit me. He— "

"THE ONE SHE LOVES IS ME!" A strong male voice came from nowhere, which rang out loudly to all who were present.

Eimi immediately turned around to see who dared to make a false statement about her, only to sag her face, looking at the familiar face.

"Shorter..."

On the other side were Ash and Shorter standing. The blonde was staring at her blankly, and the purple-haired was approaching.

The guy with sunglasses wrapped an arm around Eimi's shoulders, and "sweetly" smiled at her. "She rejected Ash because the person she loves is me, isn't that right babe? My my~ you gave me a lot of heart attacks when you cheated on me, don't you know?~"

Tendons growing on her forehead, Eimi immediately turned back to twist the hand that was resting on her shoulder, her face darkened.

"Shorter~ How can you lie like that in front of everyone? Such a joke will make people misunderstand! Hurry up and come with me~" Ending her words, she immediately pulled Shorter's hand and walk towards the back door of the school.

  
  


Ash, one hand on his hip, watched the two of them, narrowing his eyes. "Since when did these two getting know each other tacitly?"

.

BANG

Eimi pressed Shorter against the hard wall, her hands clasped his collar, spoke:

"You bastard! How dare you say that I 'love' you???? I don't even have a crush, why on earth would I like a scoundrel like you?"

Shorter felt tight in his throat by the girl's strength, but he still shrugged his shoulders, saying: "You humiliate my friend, I take revenge on you. What's not fair?"

"Are you going to take revenge on me in such a childish way? Quit screwing around! If you want to fight, look at me in the eyes and punch!"

"...Unfortunately... I don't hit girls!" With just one hand, Shorter turned her body back against the wall, overwhelming her position.

With one hand next to her head, the other hand lifting his sunglasses, Shorter announced: “It's up to you! Every time you say anything about Ash, I will do the same to you."

"Do you love him or what?" Eimi glared at him, blurting out in curiosity.

"Of course not. I'm not really interested in men. I prefer women. Even if I'm gay, Ash is still not my choice."

"Well, that's good then." Eimi closed her eyes in satisfaction.

"Why?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Because my brother always attracts gay guys. If you only like women, then my brother won't be your target."

"Whew! What? Are you a bro-con or something? Why do you keep protecting him? He's a grow adult! What can a brat like you do?" He sarcastically looked down at the little girl he pressed against the wall.

"I have a few useful self-defense moves that out of your expectation." Waving her hand, Eimi showed herself not to be a frail girl.

Tired of having to negotiate this useless conversation that going nowhere with her, Shorter let go of his hand, pulled back and turned away. "Also...!"

"Hmm? What?" She frowned, looking at him with half of her eyes.

Shorter grinned, commented: "That hairstyle suits you!"

Filling her face with a state of confusion, watching Shorter's back, she crossed her arms, pouting. "Is he praising me?"

.

As soon as the bell signaled that class was over, Ash hurried out of the classroom, hoping to find Eimi. He secretly wanted to follow her, wishing to face Eiji.

  
  


A moment later~

  
  


"Pant pant... Where is she?"

After losing track of Eimi at a park, Ash leaned on his knees and gasped. Standing up and walking around, Ash was dismayed as the result was unable to see the girl's figure.

"Damn! Am I acting like her stalker? The one I love is Eiji, not—

Ash stopped instantly when he saw a familiar figure playing with a dog on the grass. It's Eiji! He seemed very happy playing flying saucer with it.

Feeling like he was floating nine clouds, Ash's lips trembling, he held his heart and screamed in joy of happiness, he finally met him.

"Oh my god!!!! It's Eiji! Eiji! He's laughing like an angel playing with his pet. Right now I really want to go there and tackle him!!!!"

Sensing someone is looking at him, Eiji looked up. His mood immediately changed 180 degrees when Ash's infatuated face caught on. He grimaced pointing at his face.

"AA! You gay molester! You dare to spy on me again!!!?"

Ash felt like falling back upon hearing Eiji's criticism the moment he saw him. His body bended completely to a side, then he immediately straightened up and cried:

"Eiji! How could you judge me like that after just a few seconds of seeing my face? Do you know how hard it was to looking for you? Besides I'm not gay, I am BI!"

"I heard from Eimi. You dated my sister for a day and then broke up with her, no? Luckily for you to be wise and leave her! Otherwise your beautiful face will be beaten by me now!" Eiji folded his arms and turned his face to the side, puffed.

"It's just a misunderstanding! My heart is only for you, Eiji!" Ash chirped and explained.

"Hah! I doubt that! You must have a thing for Japanese, that's why you bothered the two of us right? Don't assume that just because you're handsome, I am going to be tricked! If you dare to come near Eimi or me again, I will tell Sing—

"WATCH OUT!"

Suddenly a soccer ball came towards Eiji, Ash quickly pushed Eiji backward, and naturally took the whole ball straight to his face, making his nose swollen.

Both collapsed on the grass. The difference is that Eiji is sitting, while Ash is lying after kissing the soccer ball. Eiji's dog - Buddy, seeing that, came forward and licked Ash's swollen cheek, repaying him for saving its owner.

...

Eiji dipped his handkerchief into the water, then went to sit next to Ash, pressing it against his face.

"Use this. It will minimize the chance your wound from getting swelling."

"Haaa~" Ash's face still ached, but the pain doesn't bother him at all. On the contrary, he was happy to death because he was treated by Eiji's gentle hands. The guy who kicked the ball earlier apologized to him when Eiji went to soak his handkerchief, Ash just smiled and thanked him for giving him a golden opportunity. That guy just frowned in confusion, then left to continue the game.

"... Serve you right! It must be punishment for perverts." Eiji pressed the handkerchief harder against his cheek, making Ash cried out in pain.

_"But thanks anyway..."_ Eiji muttered, trying to speak as quietly as possible so that he wouldn't hear.

However, Ash gathered all his words into his ears. His mood rose as he rubbed Eiji's head with his hand. "You're very welcome! As long as you are okay!"

Eiji tried to struggle, but when Ash's mesmerizing smile spread across his face, he stopped.

"If you were a decent human being with that face, you would become the role model of so many people."

Ash stopped his hand, turned away, watching the kids playing. His lips were pursed in a straight line, then uttered:

"I don't want to be popular by this face at all. Even when I date your sister, I don't have the feeling of wanting to play around or flirt with her feelings. I want to show my good points to only you, Eiji. "

"Eh?"

Leaning against the edge of the bench, Ash stared into Eiji's eyes, smiling softly.

"I've been in love with you for more than 17 years, Eiji."

Eiji felt like everything around seemed to be freeze. He could only see Ash, who was still staring at him.

"You are... kidding me. If it was 17 years ago, then wasn't it the time when you were just born? Besides, we're just strangers..."

Ash said nothing, his smile became smaller. He leaned down, clasped hands together. "Strangers? Yes. If it was the old days, then it would be best if I never met you. You wouldn't suffer in loneliness, I wouldn't die in regret."

"..."

"But come to think about it, I have to thank God for bringing you into my life. You are the light, the source and the only reason for me to fight. Without you, I would forever be a lonely beautiful leopard, used and tormented by monsters for the rest of his life."

Eiji looked down.

Ash suddenly turned to hug him, holding him against his chest. "Even if you don't remember anything now, I still love you."

"..."

He let go of him, sincerely looking at those big round eyes. "Will you give me a chance to tell it all?"

"..."

"Eiji!"

"I hate you."

"HUH!!!?" Ash shouted, his expression looks funny.

"That was after the first time I was your 'huggle' victim."

Leaving Ash's embrace, Eiji stood up, put his arms behind his back, then turned to look at him.

"But thanks to your 'virtual dream', I think you're quite funny. Hihi." He narrowed his eyes with lovely gesture.

"Wha-what? So that means— you like me? Even if it's just a little?" Ash hurriedly asked in hopefulness.

  
"I don't know. Baka!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some rencounter between the lynx and the rabbit ;)) Btw what do you think about Shorter and Eimi’s relationship? :]]


	8. Evolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter~

"... So... Why do I have to dress like this?..." Eiji walked out from the changing room and looked at Eimi, who was waiting outside.

"OH MY GOD ONII-CHAN!!! You're so cute!!!!" As soon as she saw her brother come out, Eimi squealed in excitement.

The boy with a natural cute look Eiji Okumura, wearing a sky blue dress and a yellow long-sleeved V-neck. He wore ankle strap shoes, plus a long black wig that similar to his sister's. He looks like a grown-up version of Eimi.

As for his sister, she couldn't help but rush to squeeze his cheek with hers. "Gosh! The two of us are like twins!! You have to thank me for my taste in fashion, onii-chan!!!"

"But why do I have to crossdress? We just go to Sing's friend's birthday party." Eiji said hesitantly.

"That's why **you** have to dress up to overshadow the beauty of other girls! Sing will faint if he looks at you, or even give you a kiss in front of everyone's eyes!!!" Eimi confirmed her words, her gaze burning.

"But everyone knows that I’m a guy!! Suddenly dressed like this people might think I am... transgender! And I didn't even wear fake breasts!" He pulled out all reasons to object this outfit.

"You're stupid onii-chan! It's a big party with Sing, you have to show up more prominently, right? It's just an one-day dress up to shoo away the girls who flirt with Sing, so they can admire the beauty of his fiancé! Aren't you angry that your fiancé is becoming more and more popular?"

"But there’s no need to go this far—

"YOU MUST! Don't you think I can't see all your vague acts of lack of affection for Sing! Come on, I'll make up for you." She desperately pulled her brother to the makeup table.

"Huhu~"

.

"Whoa, look! That blonde is so handsome!"

"Emerald eyes? That’s rare~ Where is he from?"

"Hurry up and get his picture!!!"

Unfortunately for Ash, he accidentally passed by a certain group of band fans gathered here. The girls there fell in love with his beauty, talked about all kinds of stuffs, then looked at him as if they want to devour him. He gasped, mentally lamented why he just wanted to go around the city but it was also difficult. Before he could run away from a hundred staring eyes, he was surrounded. In his previous life, he had been on the sights of many men, yet even in this life he was also being looked at by his appearance. To him, this beauty is a curse. If it wasn't for Eiji to recognize him, he wished he was born in this life with an ugly face.

"Hey, what's your name? You look familiar!"

"May I take a picture with you? What's your contact address?"

"Are you a magazine model? Tell me your manager name!"

"If you don't mind, would you like to join us for a meal one day?"

"Hey girls! You guys are bothering him!!"

Naturally, it happened that Ash had to cringe, when a series of girls continuously crowded in to stand near him, some even deliberately fell to be supported by him. He blamed himself for not wearing a mask to hide his face. (Corona-chan, show up!)

"Look, onii-chan. Isn’t that the blondie molester?" While pulling Eiji's hand towards where Sing is, Eimi coincidentally saw a group of girls gathered around a familiar blond haired person.

"Ah! You’re right." Looking at the direction Eimi pointed, Eiji could easily see that Ash was in trouble. He wondered if he was too unlucky to be endowed with divine beauty.

"Onii-chan, what will you do? Help him? Or neglect?" Eimi asked him in a moment of temporary excitement.

"O-Of course we are just going to ignore him! Let's go!" Taking her by the wrist, Eiji pulled her straight forward.

_“You’re very welcome. As long as you're okay."_ Ash's voice stopped his steps, then that smile appeared in his mind. Gripping Eimi's wrist, he clenched his teeth, then turned his head to look at her. "Sorry Eimi. It's my fault to owe him."

"Eh?" She didn't understand anything, tilted her head to look at him.

"Wait a second!" Letting go of her hand, Eiji rushed over to the crowd.

Eimi didn't say anything, just stood there with her hands in her pocket, observing the situation.

"I am honestly very busy! Please get out of the way!" Ash pleaded with the fangirls pulling his shirt, looking pathetic. He couldn't beat women, much less knew how to avoid this.

"Sorry everyone. Please return my boyfriend." The fangirls stopped after hearing a soft voice coming from behind, they all turned their heads.

A girl with a face radiating Asian beauty, long black hair embracing her slender body. ‘That girl’ slowly approached the blonde, swooping into his chest.

"Ash~ How long have you been waiting for me?"

"EHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!???" The girls standing near them shouted in utter amazement.

Needless to say, Ash knew how fast his heartbeat was. His face and ears were all hot, reddened. His hand was limp, looking slightly at the person in his chest. "E-Eiji..."

"Please don't disturb my lover. He doesn't need you all. Because..." Eiji slowly looked up at him. "...the person he loves the most is... me..." He stopped when...

Ash's seemingly beautiful face is smeared with tears, and runny nose. He pouted in happiness, the sob in his throat kept coming.

An arrogant looking girl shook his arm, asked: "Wait a second! Who is she? Is she really your girlfriend?"

"N-No. She is... "Ash turned to look at the girl, blankly said: " **MY WIFE**."

"WHAT????" She rolled her eyes in disbelief.

Eiji’s face turned dark while looking at him. He can't believe what Ash just said. Hastily grabbing his wrist, Eiji raised one hand. "S-Sorry everyone! We are missing an appointment with a friend. Goodbye!" Then he took Ash with him and ran away.

Watching the shadows of the two vanished, Eimi pulled out her phone from her pocket. "Looks like I have to call Sing and apologize for onii-chan due to missing the party. Well, it doesn't matter. Onii-chan is probably only pity that blonde. No matter what happens next, he can handle it alone.” She picked up the phone and prepared to hear the voice of her future brother-in-law.

.

"Pant pant... so tired." After walking for a while, Eiji held his chest and gasped.

"Um... Eiji. Just now-

"Don't get the wrong idea! I did that just to repay you the last time you saved me. To me you are still a molester. Got it?!" Eiji turned to glance at him, crossing his arms.

"Ah... Yeah." Ash looked down, visibly disappointed.

"By the way how dare you announce to them that I'm your wife?! Hopefully no one knows my true identity. If Sing knows about this, you better prepare a coffin for yourself. "

"Well... Because I thought you remembered everything, so—

"Wait! Just when... I was your wife?" Out of curiosity, Eiji raised his body and asked him.

"Well... um... I just want you to be... my wife." Ash scratched his head, reluctantly looking away.

"Then why did you lie that I am your wife?!"

"Haha... My mouth moved on its own." Ash waved his hand, hoping to cool down Eiji's anger.

"Seriously!!!"

”Why are you dressing like that?”

”Mind your own business!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Leave comments!!!!


	9. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Ash was able to get (a bit) closer to the love of his life. But that’s just the beginning.

"Are you ready, Shorter?" Ash and his best friend hid in a corner.

"Already!"

In front of them, a group of thugs are surrounding and intimidating a couple. They are deliberately provoking to steal money from the woman's hands. The man could not bear it, grabbed a large guy by the collar and fought back.

"Ready... START!"

.

Lately, Sing has started to feel Eiji becomes more strange than usual. He is more indifferent to him, sometimes even muttering frustratedly sometimes. Nothing worth doubting, just after what happened to the party, Sing started to feel more nervous.

Eiji canceled his appointment because of Ash.

Fear and frustration arose in Sing. He really didn't want, didn't want to see the tears falling from the Eiji he loved the most, once again mourning for that bastard. He doesn't deserve it! On top of that, the fact that Ash meets Eiji again is something that Sing cannot accept. He won't allow anyone, not even the one Eiji used to love, continue to hurt him and let him be swept up in the turbulent waves again. Eiji to him is a treasure, he can completely live a happy and safe life with him. If it wasn't for the presence of that man.

"Damn it!" Sing punched the wall, then leaned back on the bed and pondered.

"What should I do? If Eiji fell in love with him again, I wouldn't be able to stop it. Besides..." Sing's eyes narrowed as a dark memory surfaced in his mind. "... if that disaster happens again, that guy will—

Ding dong

He heard the doorbell. Sitting up, slipping in his sandals, then went into the hallway to see who is it now, only to heard the voices of Mr. and Mrs. Okumura.

"Oh my God~ Welcome to the Okumura family, Ash-kun!!!"

Ash!!??

Curiosity mixed with indignation rushed in Sing. He sneaked into a corner, then stealthily watched the situation.

"Me and my husband are really grateful to you, dear Ash! Without you and Shorter-kun, we would have really lost many possessions." Mrs. Okumura pushed a cup of tea to Ash, smiling warmly.

"Oh, nothing, Okumura-san. This was just a coincidence when I was on my way to find Eiji-san." Ash was so happy with his eyes shine, excitement was evident on his face.

"Since when was he so good at speaking Japanese? For Eiji?" Sing clasped his hands on the wall, thought.

"You have no reason to find me! Are you going to find an excuse to provoke me?" Eiji came out from his room with an annoyed expression, arms crossed.

"Eiji-san!" Ash stood up, his emerald eyes glowing as if he were seeing a fairy.

"I forbid you from calling out my name directly! Ah!" Eiji spoke to him with a sharp glare, then was pinched by the ear painfully by Mrs. Okumura.

"Don't be so disrespectful to your parents' benefactors! Do you know how much Ash-kun saved us?" Mrs. Okumura glared diagonally at Eiji, her voice rising higher and higher.

"Mom, don't trust him too much! He looks so gentle and sweet on the outside, but on the inside, he is actually a perverted wolf!" Eiji explained as he tried to take his ear off his mother's hand.

"Honey! Get a whip out here, let me teach this kid a lesson!"

"Ehh!!!!" Eiji, Ash and Sing shouted.

"Calm down, dear. Our child is already grown up, there is no need to use violence." Mr.Okumura lowered his voice to calm his wife's anger.

"Our family doesn't need ungrateful people. Without the whip, I'll use these hands to—

"You can't!" Ash shouted, rushing to embrace Eiji close to his chest.

Both Okumura and Sing were surprised by his action.

Holding Eiji tightly, Ash shouted: "Even if I save your family from the flames, and Eiji becomes ungrateful enough to cause social chaos, I will never let anyone hurt him."

"Callenreese-kun..." Eiji looked at him silently.

"Shhh, it will be okay. I will protect you." Gently resting a finger on Eiji's lips, Ash whispered.

Sing tore his shirt in just a moment. He was angry but couldn't do anything.

"Ahem! Ash-kun. I think you are overreacting, plus acting a bit too intimate with my son." Mrs. Okumura cleared her throat and sat gently on the sofa.

"Ah! Sorry Eiji! I didn't mean..." Let go of him, Ash's cheeks blushing embarrassingly.

"N-It's okay..." Eiji pulled himself away from Ash, though he looked calm on the outside, but a little shyness appeared on his face.

"I'll kill that bastard in a moment!" Sing clenched his teeth, cursing Ash silently.

"Okumura-san, I have something to say and ask you." Ash decided to go directly to the issue he wanted to talk about the most.

"Oh, you can just say it." Mr. Okumura kindly replied.

"The thing is... I used to know Eiji-san, but he doesn't remember me at all. I hope to receive your support, allow me to get to know Eiji-san!"

"What did you say?" Eiji protested.

"Eiji, shut up!" Mrs. Okumura blocked his mouth.

Sing felt like lightning hit him. He did not expect that what he feared the most had happened. No, things could get worse.

"Of course you can get to know Eiji. To be friend with a handsome plus kind person like you, Eiji is blessed. Eiji, give him your phone number." Mr. Okumura happily said.

"Dad!!"

"I also allow him to get acquainted with you. Quickly give Ash-kun your phone number!" Mrs. Okumura nonchalantly said as she took a sip of her tea.

"He's lying! I've never known him!" Eiji firmly defended his prejudice.

"How dare you disobey your mother!?" Placing her tea firmly on the table, Mrs. Okumura refused to give him a chance to oppose her words.

"Ugh,.."

"Okumura-san, please don't be too harsh on him. Let me slowly ask him." Ash said softly to everyone, then stood up to face Eiji, pretending to be pitiful with puppy eyes. "Eiji, please."

"You... you..." Eiji was furious, but was unable to do anything.

Ash smiled in a spooky way as Eiji reluctantly gave him his mobile number with trembling hands. He was silently glad that his plan to approach Eiji was successful. Behind the scenes are:

* _Flashback_

Ash dragged his group of loyal followers to the group's lair, then ordered:

"Listen, guys! Now the person I love is back for me. BUT, he doesn't remember me at all right now. So I just have a cliche way of having him, that is: 'The strategy of approaching love by meeting your beloved's parents!'. In order not to waste my efforts to train you, all must help me with a plan I have outlined!"

"Yes, my boss!"

Shorter added: "Do you need this big boss here to lend you a hand?"

"A lot, actually." Ash smirked.

"So, boss! What are we supposed to do?" Kong raised his hand and asked for everyone.

"Mug Mr. and Mrs.Okumura."

"WHAT?!!!!" The entire group assembly shouted, gazing at their boss with wide eyes.

"What's with the fuss? Do you think I'll let you guys harm my future parents-in-law?" Ash glanced fiercely at them, making them freeze in their spine.

"No no! Our boss is always the best! When will that plan be implemented?" Bones asked while sweating profusely.

"Today. You guys attack them, me and Shorter will go rescue. Remember to cover your face so they don't remember them all."

"Y-Yes sir!"

Ash stood up, put his hand in his pocket, then raised his voice. "Come on! Let's go!"

"YES!"

_*End flashback_

Unable to take a selfie over the plan's unexpected success, Ash stared at his beauty, whom is scowling cutely from inhibition, making him want to pinch those soft cheeks.

Ding dong

"Huh? Somebody else come again? Let me get the door?" Mr. Okumura got up and went out.

Click

By the time he saw who was coming, Ash couldn't hide his surprised expression.

"Dad? Mom?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think ;))

**Author's Note:**

> In my perspective, in the anime(not the manga) Banana Fish, the end is an open ending. Ash was asleep, and Eiji is still waiting. No one can change my mind :p


End file.
